Midnight Sonatas
by WaterGhost
Summary: A night with Emily and Naomi. Emily sneaks out for a midnight rendezvous. Takes place after series 3 end.


A little snapshot in the life of my favorite TV couple. Takes place chronologically after the series 3 ending, sometime during the summer. This one deserves it's rating, for profanity and sexual situations, so be fairly forewarned kiddos.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, they'd get their own show. So there you go.

Read and Review! I love to hear feedback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a cool summer night. A beautiful night, really. I should be out with Thomas and Panda enjoying it, they were going clubbing tonight and offered for Katie and me to come along. Katie said yes, never one to turn down free booze, but I am just too preoccupied and anxious. Naomi returns tonight.

She and her mum took a short holiday to London for a protest; something about a multinational food corporation's refusal to use organic products, animal rights violations and the like. Naomi had rolled her eyes when she told me about it. "Only my mum would consider a protest to be a proper holiday."

"You could have gone to Cyprus," I had said, only half teasing.

She just looked at me, eyes as serious as I had ever seen them. "Without you? Wouldn't happen."

It might be a little melodramatic to say that I ache without her, but I do. It might be too romantic comedy to say that I fall in love with her a little more every day, but I do. Every single eyebrow raise, sarcastic comment, sweet kiss, warm smile makes me smile, makes me giddy. Just to be sitting next to her, at the cinema or in the park, or laughing together at a café is better than smoking a spliff or downing half a bottle of vodka. I've never bothered to hide it, after all. I'm totally and utterly in love with Naomi, and she with me. The thought makes my insides warm and I let out a love-sick sigh.

It's late. I could try sleeping, but I can't even close my eyes.

I'm only 17, and 5 whole days without kissing my girlfriend, holding her, seems like a little too much. The week has crawled by at a snail's pace, so I've been on edge, jittery, and constantly talking on the phone to her or talking about her, much to Katie's annoyance. James has especially been getting on my nerves this week with his usual pervy antics and snide comments, but a well thrown small object or a short kick to the ribs keeps him at bay. Little bastard. Mom and Dad still live in blessed denial, even though I happily announce whenever I'm going to see Naomi in their presence. Dad's in his own world, Mom's in hers. Always been that way.

I tried watching television. There were reruns of Blackadder, which on any other occasion would amuse me, but not even the unflappable Rowan Atkinson can keep me occupied for the time being. At least Katie is out of the house. Katie's temper has been short; I've been avoiding her all day. She's spent most of these past two weeks trading barbs with her footballer ex-boyfriend, him calling her a heartless bitch, she replying that he was a brainless, impotent prick. Which he is. Katie's never been one to pull punches, but she'd really outdone herself giving Danny the talk down he so dearly deserved. As satisfying as it was for me to hear; it only compounded Katie's sour mood. I had accompanied her for some retail therapy earlier today, like we used to do, even though everything is different now. When she left the house to meet Thomas and Panda, I sat myself on the couch, sipping at a water bottle filled with vodka until, unable to concentrate on anything, I retired to bed to wait.

So now I lay here, listening to a mix CD. Waiting, mobile clasped in one hand, tight like a vice. "You'll let me know when you're back?"

"The very second," she replied, then initiated a long, passionate goodbye kiss. I move my fingers to my lips, remember the sensation with closed eyes.

My eyes snap open as I hear a noise in the hallway. I half sit up in my bed, expecting James, but instead Katie comes in the room, eyes droopy, smelling like booze and weed. She flops into her bed, yanks the covers up and over head.

"Turn that shit off," she says gruffly, voice muffled by the blanket. "It's fucking late."

"Sorry," I switch off the player, "hard time sleeping."

Katie hmmph's from under her blanket and it's only a few minutes before she's sound asleep. Could sleep through the apocalypse, I think, that one, especially when she's under the influence.

My mobile vibrates. A text. I smile as I check the sender.

_Hey babe, I'm home. Miss me?_

I smile, type a reply as fast my thumbs will move.

_Like you wouldn't believe._

It only takes a few seconds for her reply to come. _Am I gonna see you soon?_

I could wait until tomorrow morning. It would only be a few more hours. But as soon as the thought enters my head I know that I won't be able to sleep at all knowing I could be with her.

_How about tonight, then?_

Her reply is a simple smiley face, and I flip my phone shut with an air of finality. My mind's been made up. I push back the covers on my bed, ease out as smoothly as I can.

I move quietly to turn on my bedside lamp, pray that the light won't wake Katie. She's a heavy sleeper, so I'm taking my chances, and I still need to find some clothes. I slide some pyjama pants over my underwear, pull off my sleeping shirt and grab a bra from a drawer (its Katie's, but I'm in a hurry). Then, I hear a soft moan.

"Ems?" My sister's eyes squint in the light of my bedside lamp, her voice is thick with sleep. "What the fuck?"

Shit. She props herself on one elbow and watches my movements.

"Shh," is all I manage as I hook the bra and pull the nearest tank top over my head.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Naomi's," I say as I slip on the closest pair of shoes and a sweater. "She's getting back from holiday tonight."

Katie rolls her eyes and flops unceremoniously onto her back once more. "God, could you not wait until the morning? Mum will kill you if she catches you."

"She won't catch me. I'll be quiet."

"Well, do you think she won't notice that you're not here tomorrow morning?" She snorts. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

I sit down on my bed, look at my sister with the most pathetic eyes I can. "Can't you just tell her that I left early in the morning? You know she's always late getting up as it is. Please, Katie?"

I watch with desperation as my sister's nose twitches, as she processes what I've just said.

I try once again. "Please, Katie?"

She pulls the covers around her. "Fine. Just this once, though. And you owe me."

A delighted squeal rips from my throat, and I'm overcome with the impulse to hug my twin. She sees the look on my face, and the corners of her mouth turn up in a slight smile.

"Well, go on, then. And turn off the light. I'm tired."

I sneak out the back door and hop the fence without any incidence or noise. The streets of suburban Bristol are calm and cool, a typical British summer night, almost peaceful without the whizzing cars and bickering neighbors. I feel the chilled air whip across my cheeks as I pedal furiously towards Naomi's house. In my excited state my legs work in hyper drive, and soon enough I'm pulling up in front of Naomi's house. I lean my bike against the side of the steps, take a few steps back to examine the house. My eyes dart to the window that I know belongs to her room, and see the glow emitting from it. She's still up. I smile to myself, pull out my mobile.

_Look outside your window_

The curtains part, and I can see my girlfriend's mega-watt smile from all the way down here. I can't help but giggle and wave furiously. Naomi lifts the window and sticks her head out.

"Hi Ems!" She whispers loudly.

"Let me in," I point to the door, and she nods, closes the window. In just a few seconds the lock clicks, the door opens, and I'm flinging myself into her arms. She smells like lavender, I'm overwhelmed and cling to her form. After a few long moments we move only slightly back, so that I can stare into her clear blue eyes.

"Hi," I say softly. She smiles.

"Hi, yourself."

"How was London?"

"Good."

"Were you safe?" I run a hand up and down her cheek, unable to keep the worry from my voice.

She chuckles softly. "Yes, Ems. They brought out the police but there were no tear gas bombs or rubber bullets or anything. I was totally safe the whole time."

I nod, relieved. She smiles. "Kind of lame, really. I didn't even get arrested." she jokes.

I swat her arm lightly. "Cheeky."

She pauses for a second and plants a soft kiss on my forehead, then pulls back to reveal an all too familiar countenance. "Mum was worried the whole time, though. Hardly slept all week. So she'll be dead asleep all of tonight."

I feel my breath catch in my throat and intense butterflies rise in my gut. "I love the way you think, Naomi Campbell." I close the gap between our lips slowly, stretching out the anticipation. When they finally touch, electricity jolts through my body, and judging by way Naomi's pressing her body against mine she has felt the same reaction. I smile against her lips, so happy to finally feel her again.

Long, languid kisses are tempered by short, eager ones. I still marvel at our well our mouths fit together. After minutes of blissful contact with Naomi's lips, she disentangles them.

"Hold on, I want to have a look at you," she whispers. My body trembles as her eyes rake up and down it. She strokes my cheek with a free hand, then moves it down my back and runs up it the length of my sweater.

She raises one eyebrow and smirks. "I remember this sweater."

I look down at it; I hadn't really noted what I'd thrown on in my haste to get out of the house and to her arms. But it's my navy blue sweater, the sweater I'd worn the night we'd first made love. The memories flood back into my brain. I smile as cheekily as I can, try to pretend I'd done it on purpose.

Naomi lets out a short laugh and pulls me up the stairs, we giggle and whisper the whole way. I'm eager to touch her smooth alabaster skin, to run my fingers through her hair and hear her breath catch in her throat from my touches. The want, the passion is sharpening by the second.

After what seems like ages of quiet tip-toeing, we enter Naomi's room and shut the door. I barely hear the click of the tumbler before her lips are upon mine, sucking and moving frantically with passion and need. I return the kiss eagerly, slip one hand under her shirt and one around her neck to touch already flushed skin. God, she feels good. Better than I remember.

"Jesus," she breathes, breaking the kiss. "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too," I return, noticing that my voice has already dropped to its huskier passion induced level.

She might love my sweater, but she wants what's underneath it more, and pulls the navy garment up and over my head with the ease and skill of someone who's done this before. I smile inwardly at the thought. I return her fervor by working on the buttons of her colorful shirt, deftly removing each plastic circle from their cotton sleeves. I've done this before, too, many times. I open the shirt to reveal the smooth alabaster skin and breasts, encased in a lavender bra and now heaving with heavy breathing. My breathing has quickened, too, at the sight.

"Wow," I pant, and Naomi smiles as she shrugs off the shirt fully. I reach for her chest hungrily, ready to lavish her body with attention, but she grabs my wrists and stops me.

"Wait," she just says. "Wait." We lock eyes, blue and brown, then she leans in and captures my mouth in a long, languid kiss, working our lips tenderly. Lips still joined, she steps into my body. A moan settles at the back of my throat, coming forth when we part for air.

Our mouths meet again, this time much more fervently, with passion and desire. Her tongue darts out to gain access, which I am all too willing to grant. Our tongues meet, eagerly dance together until stars begin to dance behind my eyes and we pull apart, gasping for air.

Her hands go to the waistband of my pyjama pants, and with a firm yank are quickly discarded along with my shoes. I remove her jumper in similar fashion leaving my girlfriend in only her underwear. She's so beautiful I can hardly stand it. So I kiss her yet again, with such force that we stumble backwards and land on her bed.

I wriggle so that I'm on top of her, stroking the soft alabaster skin of her stomach with one hand and cupping her cheek as I plant small kisses all over her face and neck. I move south to the hollow above her clavicle, and spend too much time kissing, biting, and sucking. I grin with pleasure as she lets out a small cry. This is a weak spot that only I know.

After a few moments she pushes me up with one hand.

"What?" I say, not keeping the worry from my voice. She hears my tone, and smiles.

"Lose the top," she says, and reaches around her back. I hastily remove the offending shirt, only to see that Naomi has disposed of the lavender bra. My heart threatens to beat out of my chest in excitement.

"Dear God." Her eyes reflect my dark look of passion, and I'm on top of her once again, pressing my nearly-naked torso to her naked one, savoring the feeling of skin upon skin. I turn my attention to her breasts, the soft white flesh that I ache to touch. She moans as I cup the right one, then its partner. I lean down, suck and bite as tenderly as I can. Last time we did this, I left marks. Her breathing is erratic; she reaches up and grabs my hips roughly.

Now I position myself between her legs and kiss my way down her torso, rub my hands up and down her thighs.

"Jesus," she breathes, "Jesus, Ems. Please."

I stroke the quivering flesh on the inside of her thighs with one finger. By the time my hand reaches her center, her underwear are nearly soaked through.

"Jesus, Nai," I rasp as I place my hand on her center, and she bucks against it. "You're soaking."

As much as I would love to tease her some more, I can see she's more than ready. She raises her hips obediently as I remove and discard her underwear. She sits up to face me, puts her arms around my waist and pushes our bodies together, knowing what comes next.

"You ready?" I ask.

She nods. "I love you, Emily."

My heart is so full I feel it might burst, and I slip my fingers into her soft, warm wetness. Her throat emits a strangled mix between a gasp and a cry, and her hips push into my hand, bringing me in deeper. I begin to move my fingers, slowly at first, but soon build the pace. Our bodies rock together, faster and faster, as I push Naomi rapidly towards the edge.

"Ems, Jesus, I'm gonna….I'm gonna…"

And just when I think she can't stand it anymore, I rub her clit with my thumb furiously and thrust deep and hard. My heart soars when I feel the soft flesh clench around my fingers, my name tearing from Naomi's throat as she comes. Her nails dig into my back, her breath is hot on my neck. I keep my hand in place; let her ride out her orgasm. I can't believe how beautiful she is; how lucky I am to have her in my arms, that she loves me. Me.

I disentangle myself from her legs, and stretch out beside my beautiful girlfriend, quite pleased with myself. After a few moments of panting, she turns onto her side.

"Well," she gasps. "That was lovely, then."

I laugh softly. "Just lovely?"

She leans into me and kisses me softly. "More than lovely. You know that." I can only smile.

"But see, now," she shifts suddenly, moving her body so that it is positioned on top of mine. "Emily, you're wearing entirely too much clothing."

A lecherous grin paints her face as she slowly, agonizingly removes my bra and underwear, leaving me stark naked in front of her.

For a moment, she looks down at me, with a tender look upon her face. "Beautiful," she whispers, and leans down.

When she first lays her soft lips upon my neck, I cannot think, I barely remember to breathe. She's sucking, licking, and oh God, nipping at the soft flesh, with enough force that it will probably leave hickeys. I frankly don't care right now, though. She moves to the shell of my ear, tugs gently on an earlobe with her teeth, then moves back down my neck and to my chest, her hot mouth leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I'm nearly ready anyway, seeing her come like she has, so when she takes a nipple into her mouth it's all I can not to scream. Instead, I settle for a throaty moan. She lavishes attention upon both breasts and my torso, but I ache to feel her touch somewhere else, and I raise my hips desperately looking for relief. God, what she does to me.

When she parts my legs, I lose all sense of time and space. It's only me, and her, and this room, and our bodies. When she kisses the insides of my thighs tenderly, softly, so near my aching center, all I can think about is her. How much I love her.

"Naomi," I breathe. "Naomi, yes…"

With the first flick of her tongue, I let out a cry, low and husky. My world is centered in her, wrapped up in her. I bury my hands in her beautifully mussed platinum blonde tresses. Her tongue moves quickly against the swollen flesh, she's being rather merciful tonight. My heart beats out of control, my breathing rapid. I'm so close I feel it, can taste it.

"Oh God, Naomi, yes…" I growl, and it's the last thing out of my mouth before I lose all sense of language.

And then her mouth clamps around my clit, and I'm pushed over the precipice, falling off the cliff. My legs lock around her ears, my hips jerk off the bed hard, involuntarily, and I'm undone.

I'm enveloped in white light, surrounded by soundless pleasure and the touch of the girl I love. She keeps her mouth firmly in place, sucking every once in awhile, prolonging and urging on my orgasm for as long as my body can stand it.

I come down, taking great lungfuls of cool night air into my lungs like a diver coming up for air. I can only lie on my back motionless, savoring the moment. Naomi shimmies back up beside me, and we press our sweat-slicked bodies together in a tender hug.

"I love you," is all I can say, and she knows that I mean every word.

She smiles. "I love you too, Ems. So much." She takes my hands, laces our fingers together, and kisses my knuckles.

We lie together for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you're back," I tell her when I feel that I speak again.

"Me too," she replies. "I missed you."

I giggle, and she smiles. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't think we're done with tonight, actually."

She blushes. I love it when she blushes. "I know that, silly. But seriously. Any ideas?"

I stroke her hair with my free hand as I think.

"What about a bike ride to the lake? We haven't done that in ages."

"I like that, actually. Sounds nice."

"I'll pack a proper picnic lunch and everything, too," I tease, "you know, something more than vodka and spliffs this time."

She sticks out her lip in mock indignation. "I thought the night turned out fairly well with those provisions, actually. You certainly got lucky."

"You seem to forget," I reply smugly, "that you were the one who kissed me. One might think you took advantage."

She rolls her eyes. "Please."

I laugh, move my hand to her side and relish the feeling of her warm skin. Suddenly, she sits up, fumbles in her purse next to her bed.

"I almost forgot, I got a present for you in London."

"A present?"

"Yeah, just at the market in Notting Hill." I try to raise an eyebrow in a Naomi-like fashion. "I thought you were protesting," I tease.

"Well, Mum and I nipped off for quiet moments sometimes. I talk about you a lot, you know. She noticed."

"And?"

She turns bag to me, brown paper bag in one hand. "She likes you. Thinks you're nice. And I happen to love you, so there you go." I grin from ear to ear, and she smiles back and holds out the bag. "Here, open it."

It's a silver necklace. A short chain and a small silver pendant, the thin silver delicately woven together in an elegant and simple braid.

"It's a Celtic love knot," she says, and I can hear the nervousness in her voice. "Mum helped me pick it out. She knows about these things now, dating an Irishman and all. If you don't like it, I understand."

For a moment, I cannot speak. I look at her, as she searches my features, and I am overwhelmed with feeling. I don't know why, but two big tears well in my eyes, roll down my cheeks. I am overcome. I think, in this moment, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, I have never been happier in my life.

"It's wonderful," I choke out. "I love it."

"Don't cry now," she smiles, "come on then, let's see it on." I lift my hair and she fastens the clasp at the back of my neck, let's her hand linger there a moment. Her hands are magic.

"It's a little bit cheesy, I know..." her voice drifts off, hand still caressing the skin of my neck and upper back.

"I won't tell, I promise," and she smiles at the words.

I am overcome with a desire to feel her lips upon mine again, and I bring our lips together in a long loving kiss. We kiss, and kiss, and kiss. I could kiss her for hours, for days, for years if I could. After minutes of long kisses, we part, and lay back down on the bed, side by side.

"I didn't get you, anything, though."

"Oh I think you'll give me plenty tonight, hon." She winks and smiles at me. Now it's my turn to blush.

"That I can do," I reply. We settle into another comfortable silence, wrapped up in one another.

After a few moments, I laugh softly. "You should go on holiday more often if the sex is going to be this amazing every time you get back."

"I don't like leaving you, though," she pouts.

"I don't like it either," I admit. In moments like these, there are unspoken conversations. In just under a year we'll be making university decisions, deciding life paths and setting goals. I can't imagine my future without her, but as Naomi always says, things are always more complicated than that. We may not want to leave each other, but I know that I would never stand in the way of Naomi's dreams, if it makes her happy. We communicate through our gaze, but these things remain unspoken. I'm glad they do; I don't want to deal with it right now. I just want to enjoy her, her body and mind and soul, to love all of her being.

"But I love," I kiss and suckle her neck for a moment, relish as she takes an unsteady breath, then withdraw, "making love with you." I look at her, with her eyes closed in reaction to my ministrations, watch as they open again, blue eyes locking my brown ones.

She raises an eyebrow in a signature Naomi look. "We're not done, yet, babe. Far from it."

I lean in for a passionate kiss, taste myself on her lips. There will be more love-making with my beautiful girl, until we are both sated and fall asleep in each other's arms. Right now, in this moment, I am so happy. I lean back from the kiss, with a renewed passion of my own.

"Thank God."


End file.
